Shiroi Akari
by Rozen91
Summary: "Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya bisa melihat dunia. Maaf, aku meminta penglihatanmu tanpa izin...Hinamori."/AU


`Ada cerita yang beredar sejak dulu tentang 'mereka' yang berdiam di balik bayangan.

Katanya mereka mencuri cahaya manusia.

* * *

Cahaya? Apakah kau mengerti?

* * *

Katanya kalau cahaya manusia diambil, mereka bisa lepas dari bayangan.

Katanya, itu hanya tahayul.

Katanya, itu hanya mitos. Itu tidak benar. Itu tak ada.

* * *

'Itu'?

* * *

"_Akari*..."_

* * *

Cahayaku diambil.

* * *

"_Akari..."_

* * *

Mataku...hanya melihat kegelapan.

Hitam kelam.

* * *

"_...Akari...hiks!"_

* * *

Sedetik saja aku memejamkan mataku, aku melihat kegelapan.

Tapi, aku ingat. Sekilas aku melihat warna putih.

Putih.

Anjing? Kucing? Apa? Siapa?

Dimana cahaya?...gelap.

"_**Akari...dimana akari!? **_

_**Akari...**_

_**...Shiro**..."**_

**.**

**.**

**Shiroi Akari**

Rozen91

Bleach © Kubo Tite

*Akari = cahaya

**Shiro = putih

**.**

**.**

Aku ingat.

Daun berwarna hijau. Rumput berwarna hijau. Rambut Renji-kun berwarna merah. Kira-kun blond. Rangiku-san orange. Ichimaru-san putih. Rambut Obaa-chan abu-abu. Tulisan Renji-kun agak berantakan; Ichimaru-san pernah bilang 'seperti cakar ayam'. Tulisan Kira-kun rapi. Rangiku-san rapi walaupun terlihat malas. Ichimaru-san...masterpiece; terlalu bagus.

Aku ingat.

Kurosaki-san terlihat begitu bertanggung jawab saat mengenakan jas dokter ayahnya. Tapi, tetap saja wajahnya yang kurang senyum itu selalu menakuti pasien. Banyak yang mengira dia tidak tulus. Padahal, dia baik. Rukia-san punya sepasang mata berwarna violet, rambutnya hitam. Dia selalu mengagumi kakaknya dan sering bertengkar dengan Kurosaki-san. Namun, pada saat yang tak diduga mereka akan akur dan saling menolong satu sama lain. Ulquiorra-san rambutnya juga warna hitam, kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat. Matanya berwarna emerald. Orihime-san bilang kalau dia sangat menyukai warna mata Ulquiorra-san. Mereka begitu kontras. Kepribadian, maupun warna rambut. Begitu berbeda, namun menyatu.

Aku mengingat-ngingat setiap hari. Setiap ada waktu. Aku berdiam di dalam kamar dan mencoba mengingat lagi. Aku tak ingin...sudahlah. Seharusnya aku berhenti memikirkan masalah itu.

Mungkin penglihatanku akan kembali. Ayah Kurosaki-san sendiri yang mengatakannya, bukan? Atau...itu hanya sekedar kalimat penghibur?

Tidak. Aku tak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Aku harus optimis, seperti yang dikatakan Orihime-san.

Penglihatanku akan kembali. Entah kapan.

* * *

"_Akari...dimana akari?"_

Aah, aku lupa.

Aku, 'kan, tak bisa melihat...lagi.

"Momo, belum tidur?"

"...Obaa-chan...gelap. Kenapa lampu minyak sudah dimatikan? Minyaknya sudah habis?"

Gelap...

"Momo..."

"Obaa-chan...hiks! Gelap... gelap...Obaa-chan...Tolong aku!"

Saat itu aku lupa, kalau aku tak lagi bisa melihat seperti dulu. Aku sampai merepotkan Obaa-chan. Aku memang bodoh.

"_Aa...di sini gelap._

_Dimana akari?"_

**xxx**

Tok! Tok!

"Selamat sore."

"Selamat sore."

"Apa Hinamori Momo ada?"

"Ada. Mau masuk?"

"Tentu, terima kasih, obaa-san."

"Sama-sama. Aku senang menerima teman Momo di sini. Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang keluar, mungkin bagus jika punya teman bicara di sore seperti ini."

"Apa dia sedang tidak sehat?"

"Hohoho! Dia baik-baik saja. Tak berubah malah-" Atau mungkin kebalikannya. "silahkan."

Sreet.

"Momo, temanmu datang berkunjung."

Senyum.

Kira-kun? Dia memang selalu pendiam dan pemalu. Jadi, kadang tak banyak bicara.

"Aku akan buatkan teh. Kalian bersantailah."

"Terima kasih, Obaa-chan."

Sreet.

Aku tidak bisa menebak dimana Kira-kun berdiri atau dia sudah duduk di depanku?

"Kira-ku—"

"Bukan."

Suara itu...

"Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Kurasakan kedua mataku berkedip.

"Oh..."

Siapa?

"_di sini gelap..._

_Kau...rupamu seperti apa?"_

**xxx**

Zraaasssh!

"Hujannya deras, ya?"

Hening.

"Iya," jawab Hitsugaya-kun.

Aku tersenyum.

Ini adalah hari kelima dia datang ke rumah. Aku tak mengenalnya hingga ia menyebutkan namanya tanpa basa-basi. Dia jarang memulai pembicaraan, hingga akhirnya kami selalu terdiam saat aku kehabisan topik. Hitsugaya-kun sepertinya bukan orang yang suka bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

"Hitsugaya-kun bosan?"

Dia selalu memberi jeda dalam menjawab pertanyaan. Mungkin dia tengah memikirkan jawabannya. Atau memilih kata-kata yang baik.

"Tidak."

"Kau bosan."

"...tidak."

"Pembohong."

"Baka."

Hening.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Tidak baik mengatakan orang 'baka'!" ocehku. Meningingat sejak hari pertama bertemu dia sudah mengataiku 'baka'.

* * *

"_Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro."_

"_Oh..."_

_Hening._

"_Baka."_

"_E-eh?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kau bilang 'baka'..."_

"_Tidak."_

"_O-oh..."_

_Hening lagi._

"_Baka."_

"_Itu! Kau bilang 'baka'!"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Mou! Hitsugaya-kun!"_

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun, Hitsugaya-kun, seperti apa rupamu~?" tanyaku dengan mendendangkannya seperti lagu. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa wajah Hitsugaya-kun saat mendengarnya. Hitsugaya-kun seperti apa? Rambutnya lurus? Apa dia tinggi dan kurus seperti Ichimaru-san atau seperti Kira-kun yang ringkih? Atau seperti Renji-kun yang bertato dan tegap? Aku tak tahu seperti apa rupanya. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aku tak merasa was-was saat bersamanya padahal aku baru mengenalnya empat hari yang lalu. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang ketus, ya?

"Baka."

Sontak aku menoleh ke samping saat menyadari suara itu begitu dekat di telinga kananku.

"Itu tidak baik, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Huh!"

Dia dekat. Aku sampai bisa mendengarnya menggerutu. Sepertinya dia tidak suka dinasehati. Ah, Rangiku-san juga tidak suka dinasehati. Um...dia selalu mengabaikan nasehat dengan ceria. Tapi, untunglah selama ini tak ada masalah, karena Ichimaru-san selalu menjaganya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Eh?" Apa yang kau tanyakan?

"...matamu."

"O-oh...iya."

"'Iya' apa?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja."

Aku tak tahu seperti apa senyum kuberikan saat itu. Tapi, Hitsugaya-kun tak lagi bertanya.

Aku tak mengerti.

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan ini. Aku tak mengerti.

"_Akari. Akari..._

_dimana aku harus mencarinya?"_

**xxx**

Aku ingat.

Hari itu mendung.

Hujan gerimis.

Rambut merah Renji-kun yang diikat tegak menjadi agak layu karena tetes-tetes air. Dia berjalan di depanku dengan tergesa-gesa. Kira-kun berada di belakangku. Aku ingat, aku dan Renji-kun tertawa melihat poninya yang lepek. Kami bertiga berjalan berurutan menuruni anak-anak tangga kuil Shiroyama. Kami tak membawa payung, karena tak ada yang menduga perubahan cuaca akan terjadi secepat itu.

Renji-kun berkata, 'ayo, cepat!'

Kira-kun berkata, 'hati-hati, Hinamori-kun!'

Aku berkata, 'baik, baik. Aku mengerti.'

Saat itu aku memerhatikan jejakkan kakiku di anak tangga. Kemudian, memandang jalan di depan untuk sekilas. Lalu, aku melihat putih. Shiro. Mungkin bulu ekor atau rambut. Entahlah.

Aku tak tahu pasti, karena saat itu aku setengah hendak memejamkan kedua mataku. Namun, saat membuka mata, aku malah melihat kegelapan. Dan terjatuh di anak tangga. Keadaanku pasti akan sangat parah jika Renji-kun tak menangkap jatuhku.

"_Gelap...gelap! Kira-kun! Renji-kun!"_

"_Momo!"_

Padahal, saat itu aku sangat hati-hati. Aku tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan Renji-kun dan Kira-kun. Tapi, aku malah...merepotkan semua orang.

"Yo, Momo!"

"Aa, Renji-kun. Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Renji-kun sendiri bagaimana?"

"Haaahh! Urahara-san lagi-lagi memperkerjakanku tanpa gaji! Memangnya aku pegawai sukarela apa?"

Aku membayangkan Renji-kun tengah duduk dengan bertopang dagu di atas lutut. Dengan wajah kesal.

"Renji-kun tinggal di rumah Urahara-san lagi?"

"Yaah-" kali ini dia menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya, "-supaya lebih dekat dengan kuil Shiroyama."

"Benar juga. Kira-kun bagaimana?"

"Kira? Pfft! Dia masih numpang di rumah Ichimaru. Gara-gara itu rambutnya jadi aneh. Sepertinya dia diajari macam-macam sama Ichimaru."

Aku terhenyak.

"Ga—ya rambut Kira-kun berubah?"

Renji-kun diam sejenak.

"Ah, iya. Rambutnya di panjangin dan dibelah dua ujung bawahnya." Sepertinya Renji-kun tidak enak membicarakannya. Karena sekarang aku buta, aku tidak bisa melihat gaya rambut Kira-kun yang baru.

"Oh, umm, aku mengerti!" Dengan ini, seharusnya Renji-kun berpikir aku tidak tersinggung atau sedih.

"Hahaha!" Itu suara tawa khas Renji-kun. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sreet.

"Momo, waktunya makan siang. Renji juga makan di sini saja sama Momo." Suara Obaa-chan yang ramah menimpali.

"Haaaaii!" suara Renji-kun menjawab semangat.

Suara pakaian dan bantal duduk bergeser. Kemudian, suara langkah berat di lantai tatami. Renji-kun pasti membantu Obaa-chan menata makanan di atas meja.

"Arigatou, Obaa-chan."

"Hai, hai. Renji akan menemanimu. Nikmati makananmu, Momo."

"Hai."

Aku mendengar suara kain bergeser di sampingku.

"Yosh! Buka mulutmu, Momo," suara Renji-kun terdengar dari samping. Aku pun memeringkan badanku ke arahnya agar ia lebih mudah menyuapiku.

Sejak kehilangan penglihatanku ini, aku tak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Aku kemudain belajar agar bisa bekerja dengan pendengaran dan indra perabaku. Namun, aku masih belum bisa sepenuhnya mampu bekerja sendiri. Lagipula, teman-temanku selalu memaksa untuk membantu.

"Aa."

Aku membuka mulutku. Dan menguyah satu setengah sendok nasi yang disuapkan Renji-kun. Sudah lama aku tak memegang sumpit. Lagipula, disuap dengan sumpit juga tak terlalu enak.

Sreet.

Seseorang masuk. Siapa?

"...Konnichiwa."

"Hihuhayahung?""Siapa?"

Suaraku dan suara Renji-kun bertabrakan. Aku mengira raut wajahnya pasti heran.

"Hah?"

Aku buru-buru menelan makanan di mulutku.

"Renji-kun, perkenalkan dia Toushiro Hitsugaya-kun-" aku menunjuk (yang seingatku) arah pintu, "-Hitsugaya-kun, ini Renji Abarai." Aku menunjuk Renji-kun yang sepertinya masih di depanku. Kuanggap wajahnya seperti ini: menatap Hitsugaya-kun penuh curiga dengan sendok di tangan kanan, dan mangkuk nasi di tangan kiri.

Hening.

"A—a, bagaimana kabarmu, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanyaku segera, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Jeda.

"Baik." Jawaban ketus yang artinya dia memang baik-baik saja.

"Oh, baguslah. Hitsu—" "Momo, aa."

Sesendok nasi masuk lagi dalam mulutku, kali ini dengan sayur.

Hening selama aku mengunyah. Aku tidak tahu dimana Hitsugaya-kun duduk atau dia masih berdiri?

Trak.

"Hei, Hitsugaya. Boleh minta bantu?"

Hening. Aku agak panik, khawatir kalau menyinggung perasaan Hitsugaya-kun yang mungkin saja tak ada niatan untuk membantu.

"Aku harus kerja lagi, kamu bisa suapi Momo?"

Aku lega. Sepertinya Hitsugaya-kun menjawab tanpa suara. Mungkin dengan gerakan tubuh?

"Baiklah."

"Um, Renji-kun..." Tanganku terulur ke arahnya, ingin meraihnya. Namun, aku malah merasakan tangan berat di atas kepalaku.

"Yo, Momo. Nanti aku datang lagi. Nikmati makananmu, ya?"

Aku menyentuh tangannya yang ada di atas kepalaku.

"Hai. Arigatou, Renji-kun." Aku tersenyum.

"Yo! Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa." Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah (yang kuharap benar) pintu.

Jeda.

"Dia sudah pergi."

"Ah, iya." Aku menurunkan tangannku di pangkuanku.

"Aa."

Aku memejamkan mata seraya membuka mulut. Ini kedua kalinya Hitsugaya-kun menyuapiku. Pertama dia agak ragu-ragu. Dan juga mungkin tak nyaman karena tak pernah menyuapi orang. Mungkin saja. Tapi, setelahnya dia mulai agak santai.

Trak.

Suara mangkuk yang ditaruh di atas meja.

"Itu suapan yang terakhir."

"Terima ka—""Ada nasi di pipimu."

"Oh!"

Pertama gelap.

Lalu sesuatu berwarna putih dan...warna hijau dan biru...wajah seseorang

Kemudian gelap lagi.

Aku terdiam. Kembali gelap. Tadi itu apa? Apakah ini pertanda?

Ah, Hitsugaya-kun berbicara. 'Maaf'? Aku tak paham.

"Tadi...itu wajahmu?" gumamku. Wajah. Aku melihat wajah seseorang walaupun hanya sekilas. "Hitsugaya-kun...aku...sepertinya aku tadi...mataku bisa melihat walaupun hanya sekilas. Aku melihat wajahmu!" Aku senang. Sepertinya penglihatanku akan kembali. Dengan begini...aku bisa melihat wajah Hitsugaya-kun dengan jelas.

"...benarkah?"

"Ya! Aku senang sekali!"

Aku tersenyum tanpa menyadari seperti apa air muka laki-laki di depanku ini. Sejak saat itu, nama Shiro yang kuambil dari rambutnya diam-diam kuucapkan dalam hati.

"_Akari...akari...nyalakan akari? Dimana?"_

**xxx**

Malam itu, aku menceritakannya pada Obaa-chan. Obaa-chan bahagia mendengarnya. Akhirnya, aku punya harapan untuk bisa melihat lagi. Akhirnya, kegelapan ini...akan...

"Aku melihat wajah Hitsugaya-kun, Baa-chan!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, putih...rambutnya putih. Dan matanya...hijau...aquamarin hijau," ucapku pelan. Aku hanya mengingat warnanya. Tapi, raut mukanya...tak terlihat jelas.

"Syukurlah, Momo. Kau bisa melihat wajah Toushiro-kun walaupun hanya sekilas."

"Iya."

Aku senang sekali, Obaa-chan.

"_Shiro...Shiro..."_

_Aku melihat warna putih—_

"_Shiro..."_

—_sebelum aku buta._

**xxx**

"Jadi, laki-laki yang kemarin kulihat itu 'Hitsugaya Toushiro'?" Kira-kun bertanya.

"Hahaha! Maksudmu Si chibi itu yang namanya 'Hitsugaya Toushiro!?" Ichigo tertawa.

"Umm, teman-teman..." kudengar suara Orihime-san hendak berusaha menegur.

"Baka, Ichigo! Kau sengaja meledekku, ya!" kali ini suara tinggi Rukia-san yang disertai dengan bunyi pukulan.

"Midget!"

"Jangan berisik di rumah orang, Kurosaki."

Hening. Seperti biasa, suara datar Ulquiorra-san mampu mengendalikan suasana.

"Duh! Maaf, ya, Hinamori!"

"T-tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-san," jawabku segera, tak mau membebani hatinya. "Lagipula, Obaa-chan juga tidak sedang di rumah."

"Oh iya! Si chibi itu kemana? Hari ini dia tidak datang, ya?" Renji bertanya.

"Um, entahlah. Hitsugaya-kun tak bilang apa-apa. Renji-kun, jangan mengatainya 'chibi'. Hitsugaya-kun tak akan menyukainya."

"Tidak di depannya. Hehehe, tingginya mungkin hanya beberapa cm darimu." Kudengar Renji-kun dan Kurosaki-san tertawa bersamaan.

"Renji-kun! Kurosaki-san!"

"Iya, deh. Maaf, maaf." ucap mereka lagi-lagi bersamaan.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar lelucon teman-temanku. Dan sekarang, aku punya nama baru untuk seseorang.

"_Shiro-chan."_

**xxx**

"Shiro-chan!"

"Ap-apa!? Shi—ro-chan?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu untuk anak kecil, panggil aku Hitsugaya!"

"Hihihi! Shiro-chan~ Shiro-chan~!"

"Hinamori!"

"_Putih...putih..._

_Shiro-chan..."_

**xxx**

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat...kehilangan penglihatanmu?"

Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?

"Aa...Aku sedikit takut karena tak bisa berjalan dengan benar, dan sedih juga, karena aku jadi sering merepotkan orang lain. Tapi, sekarang sudah tak apa-apa. Aku mulai terbiasa, kau tahu."

Hening.

"Bohong."

"Eh?"

Hening lagi. Kubayangkan Hitsugaya-kun tengah menatapku tajam saat ini. Aquamarin hijau...

"Kau bohong, 'kan, waktu bilang sekarang sudah tak apa-apa?"

Hitsugaya-kun?

"Aa, aku tidak—""JANGAN BOHONG! !"

Aku terlonjak kaget.

"Kau...takut, 'kan?"

Takut?

"Kau merasa sendirian...ketakutan...karena—"

Aku...

"—disana begitu gelap! Hanya ada kegelapan!"

Aku...

"Katakan yang sebenarnya—"

Aku...

"—Momo."

Aku takut, Shiro-chan.

"Aku takut! Aku takut! Aku takut, Shiro-chan!"

Tanganku menutup wajahku.

"Setiap hari aku mencoba mengingat wajah-wajah orang-orang di sekitarku! Aku takut melupakan mereka! !Aku takut tak dapat mengingat warna lagi! Aku—"

Tubuh hangat memelukku.

"AKU TAK INGIN HANYA MENGINGAT WARNA HITAM DAN PUTIH SAJA!"

Tolong aku, Shiro-chan!

Aku tidak ingat sekeras apa suara tangisku saat itu. Tapi, Shiro-chan ada di depanku. Memelukku erat.

"_Obaa-chan, di sini gelap..._

_aku takut!"_

_karena aku tak bisa melihat apa pun lagi._

**xxx**

Aku menumpahkan luapan emosi di hari itu. Rasa sedih, ketakutan, amarah...semuanya, Shiro-chan telah melihatnya. Aku menyesal kehilangan kendali saat itu, karena pada akhirnya, aku kembali menyusahkan orang lain...Shiro-chan.

Shiro-chan. Nama yang kuberikan untuk putih itu. Rambutnya begitu putih, dan lembut;aku pernah menyentuhnya sekali dan dia membolehkanku saat itu. Aku mengingat warna matanya yang indah, aquamarin hijau.

Shiro-chan mempunyai 2 warna yang kuingat. Putih dan aquamarin hijau.

Aku egois. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa itu tak cukup. Aku ingin melihat semuanya. Melihat wajahnya, postur tubuhnya, semua ekspresinya...aku ingin melihatnya.

Sayangnya, aku masih buta.

Sudah sebulan sejak hari dimana aku sekilas bisa melihat, namun tanda-tanda dan perkembangan tak datang juga menghampiri. Kupikir...inilah takdirku...dan aku harus menerimanya.

Ckit!

Sakit...

Ckit!

Aku...tak mau buta...

Ckit!

Aku tak mau buta!

**xxx**

"Maaf."

"A—apa?"

"Terima kasih."

"Eh?"

Sebuah telapak tangan menyatu dengan telapak tanganku. Telapak tangan Shiro-chan. Hangat, lebih besar dariku, agak kasar, dan...kulitnya kecoklatan.

Nafasku tercekat.

"Shiro—""Sssh."

Dia menyelipkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jemariku dan mencengkeram tanganku di tangannya. Aku melihat tangannya...mataku...mataku!

Perlahan, aku mengangkat wajahku seraya menelusuri bentuk tangan dan badan laki-laki di depanku. Dia memakai kimono berwarna hijau gelap. Bahunya agak lebar. Senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya. Dan ...matanya berwarna aquamarin hijau...yang pudar.

Dulu, warna matanya tak seperti itu. Atau memang itulah warnanya?

Shiro-chan?

"Maaf, Momo. Aku...akulah yang mencuri penglihatanmu."

"Eh?"

"Maaf dan...terima kasih. Karena, dengan penglihatanmu aku bisa melihat dunia."

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Shiro-chan tertawa. Seperti mau menangis. Aku setengah mendengarnya. Mataku hanya terpatri pada ekspresi wajahnya.

"Shiro—""Aku senang."

Shiro-chan tersenyum.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu, Momo."

"Shiro—"

"Aku senang melihatmu."

Senyum.

"Jaa ne—"

Air mata.

"—baka Momo."

Hilang.

Shiro-chan menghilang.

Seolah...dia hanyalah ilusi. Mimpi.

* * *

'_Jaa ne, baka Momo.'_

* * *

"...Shiro-chan?"

Penglihatanku kembali. Tapi...Shiro-chan tak ada di sini.

* * *

Hitsugaya-kun...Hitsugaya-kun...Shiro...chan?

* * *

"_Shiro...shiro..."_

_Aku melihat Shiro-chan—_

"_Shiro...?"_

—_saat penglihatanku kembali._

**xxx**

Mereka tinggal dalam kegelapan.

Melihat dunia dengan cahaya manusia.

Lenyap saat mengembalikan cahaya itu.

Si Putih adalah contohnya.

Dengan rela, mengembalikan cahaya itu.

Aah, idiot.

Cinta memang mengerikan.

**xxx**

Dua bulan yang lalu, aku kembali mendapatkan penglihatanku. Dan kehilangan seseorang yang berharga. Shiro-chan telah menghilang.

Rutinitasku kembali.

Bangun subuh dan bersiap menuju kuil di gunung Shiroyama. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk Obaa-chan. Membersihkan rumah dan menyapu halaman. Kemudian, menunggu Kira-kun dan Renji-kun bersama-sama berangkat ke kuil.

Renji-kun pernah sekali bertanya, 'kemana si pendek itu pergi?'

Awalnya aku pikir dia membicarakan Rukia-san, namun ternyata yang dia maksud adalah Shiro-chan. Entah sejak kapan, aku lupa bahwa Renji-kunlah yang memberitahuku bahwa Shiro-chan itu pendek, walaupun tak sependek diriku.

Aku menjawabnya, 'dia kembali mengembara. Entah kapan dia akan singgah lagi ke sini.'

Renji-kun percaya. Lagipula, sejak awal aku memberitahukan bahwa Shiro-chan adalah teman lama yang sering mengembara. Itu hanya alibi agar teman-teman tak khawatir dan mencurigainya. Ya, itu hanyalah kebohongan.

Tapi, itu lebih baik. Karena, aku pun ingin percaya. Aku ingin percaya bahwa Shiro-chan tidak menghilang. Tidak lenyap.

Aku ingin percaya bahwa dia tengah mengembara dan akan kembali suatu saat nanti. Aku begitu merindukannya.

Namun, tak pernah terpikir bagiku bahwa akan datang hari dimana aku seperti melihatnya. Melihat dirinya di dalam sosok yang berbeda.

Serigala Putih.

Tertidur di samping patung di dekat gerbang kuil. Aku melihatnya saat itu. Dia tertidur lelap. Bulu-bulunya begitu putih terang.

"Shiro...chan?"

Dia mendengarku.

Satu matanya memaksa terbuka. Kemudian satunya lagi.

Dan aku menatap sepasang permata aquamarin hijau.

"Shiro-chan..."

Dia berdiri di empat kakinya menatapku dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang ketus. Ekspresi yang mengingatkanku pada bayanganku tentang Hitsugaya Toushiro dulu.

Kakiku berjalan ke arahnya. Anehnya serigala itu tampak tak terpengaruh dengan kenekatanku. Dia begitu tenang menghadapi manusia. Dan tak ada aura-aura membahayakan di sekitarnya.

Kuulurkan tanganku.

"Namamu Shiro-chan, kau mau?"

Bibirku mengulas senyum kecil.

**_The End_**

Pengen nulis HitsuHina.., wkwkwkw,, #dihajar massa karena mengabaikan fic lainnya


End file.
